


Happy Birthday Sammy

by WriterByMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Baby Sam, Baby Sam Winchester, Baby Winchesters, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Dean is a Sweetheart, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Sam is a cute noisy baby, Sam's Birthday, Toddler Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterByMidnight/pseuds/WriterByMidnight
Summary: A short drabble on what Sam's first birthday might have looked like.





	

It was the second day of May.  
It marked the sixth month since Mary had died, and was Sam's first birthday.  
John was still heavily grieving, yet tried his best to have fun with his sons. The only living blood he had from his deceased beloved.  
  
"No don't eat it!" Dean giggled as he pulled a small vanilla cake that John had bought only hours ago from his little brother's grasping hands. "We have to sing to you first, Sammy!"  
John snapped out of his frequent trance-like state and drew his attention to his boys. Dean was still giggling as a little boy should, and Sammy started to puff out his bottom lip in frustration of food being torn from his hands. John smiled at them. His eyes glazed over their features; Dean's blonde locks and the drops of blue in Sam's eyes that resembled Mary's appearance. John loved them with every ounce of his soul, yet he couldn't separate their similarities from the memory of his lost love.  
  
"C'mon dad!" Dean called enthusiastically. "We've gotta sing Happy Birthday so Sam can eat his cake!"  
"Alright, I'm coming." John responded while pulling himself up from where he had been working and made his way over to his sons.  
Sam let out a squeal as his father drew near, a smile upon his chubby cheeks.  
  
Dean began to sing, and John followed. Sam giggled at their barely-harmonizing voices.  
"-Happy Birthday dear Sammy. Happy Birthday to you." They finished, dragging out the last note for far much longer than needed.  
Dean clapped his hands together with a childlike joy; Sam copied him, however with terrible accuracy.  
  
The small vanilla cake covered in baby blue frosting was placed back in front of Sam. Immediately, Sam took a fistful of the pastry and shoved it into his gaping mouth, frosting smearing everywhere.  
After a few bites, Sam offered a smushed and sticky chunk of his cake to his older brother. "Dee!" He cried out in delight at Dean obliged and leaned down to fake a bite of the baby slobber coated cake piece.  
  
Once Sam had decided he was finished eating, he pummeled the cake with his fists while laughing, turning it to mush. Dean got quite the kick out of it, thinking it was hilarious. John chuckled at the sight and rolled his eyes at the mess he knew he'd have to clean up later.  
Dean leaned over and kissed the tip of Sam's frosting covered nose. "I love you, Sammy."  
Sam screeched back happily, before giggling once more.  
  
"Happy Birthday Sam." John said slightly monotonously before turning towards Dean. "Watch your little brother. I have some work left to do." And with that, John turned to pace back towards his computer and journal that were filled with knowledge of the supernatural, and continue his obsession to find out and slaughter what ever had killed Mary Winchester.


End file.
